Jack and Doug A love story
by JAK1978
Summary: This is a work in progress story that I started years ago then RL got in the way and never finished it. I am hoping by sharing it on here, it will encourage me to finish it, so any feedback is apprierated. Warning future chapters will be slighty explicit
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jack, Jen and Grams had decided to go to Capeside for the summer. It had been three years since Jack had been back in Capeside, so what made him go back this year? For one Jen & Grams were coming with him, secondly he had no desire to spend the summer alone in New York since he had split up with Max, his latest boyfriend, after a six month whirlwind romance, it fizzed out and Jack decided to end it. Jack had heard that Pacey was back living in Capeside, as he owned what was The Ice House, so least some of the old gang was going to be together this summer.

Despite Joey living in New York, Jack & Jen only saw her a couple of times over the last year since she had moved in with her boyfriend Christopher and Dawson was still living life in the fast lane in Hollywood. They had arranged to stay at the Potter B & B as it was familiar to them and Grams wanted to catch up with Bessie & was the beginning of the summer holidays, so the B & B was thriving with families on vacation, so Jack & Jen had to double up, whilst Grams had a room to herself. They spent the first day catching up with Bessie and settling into their rooms.

* * *

The newly appointed Sheriff Doug Witter was having a bad day. He thought by getting a promotion he would be spending less time chasing criminals but today he was trying and failing to catch a bag snatcher. He gave chase but after five minutes of trying to catch up with the young boy, he came to a halt, wheezing and puffing out of breath...muttering to himself about getting too old to do this...

When he managed to catch his breath he decided he needed caffeine to perk him up. He headed to the nearest coffee shop. Doug came out of the coffee shop, doing a juggling act with a cup of hot strong black coffee in one hand, his keys to the police cruiser in the other and a bag of doughnuts in his teeth. He rushed round the corner to where he parked the car, as he did he didn't notice a dark haired guy coming round the corner at the same time and they went SMACK into each other, the coffee, doughnuts and keys went flying into the air and Doug managed to jump out of the way before they hit him, as did the other guy...

"Hey watch where you're going!?" they both shouted... "Excuse me?"

Doug said "is that any way to talk to a Sheriff"?

Just as he did he looked up at the guy and did a double take...He was sure he knew him but couldn't quite place him...just then Jack looked up at him and said "Doug? Deputy Doug?"

Doug quickly corrected him "Its Sheriff Doug and ...your...Jack...McPhee? Pacey's friend?"

Jack smiled and said "yeah, that's right. Erm sorry Sheriff, come to think of it, Pacey told me that you got made Sheriff? Oh yeah and sorry for you know bumping into you, I was in a bit of a hurry..."

Doug couldn't help but smile as Jack seemed nervous..."To be honest so was I and I wasn't looking where I was going either...how about next time you're around you buy me a replacement?" Doug found himself saying without really knowing why he had said that... "errr ok."

Jack said equally puzzled at what Doug had just said.

"Does Pacey know your here?" Doug said quickly trying to let the awkward comment pass without much more attention.

"No, not yet, only arrived with Jen and Grams yesterday afternoon, was one my way to see him now" Jack replied. "You heard he has brought the Ice House?"

"Yeah, he told me...still can't quite believe that Pacey owns a restaurant..." "No, believe me, nor can I" Doug said proudly... "Anyway best let you get on Sheriff" Jack said as he turned to leave...

"Nice seeing you again Doug" He added "You too Jack." As Jack walked off, Doug watched him...Boy has he grown up...he thought to himself...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Pacey was just locking up the Ice House, when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder; he swung round to come face to face with Jack...

"Hey man!" Pacey said grinning while pulling Jack into a hug "What you doing here?"

"Hiya Pace! Jen, Grams & me are here for the summer, we heard about the brand new hip restaurant opening in Capeside...had to come to see for ourselves?"

Jack said grinning broadly. "Well, in that case..." Pacey said turning back round to unlock the door "Come on in..."

Pacey stood aside to allow Jack to step into the empty restaurant.

Jack was looking around in awe..."I still can't quite believe you own this Pace!"

"Me neither actually...so what do you think to the new and improved Ice House!?" Pacey asked Jack "It's a bit different to when you worked here isn't it"?

"Yeah...it looks amazing Pacey...when do you officially open?"

"A week hopefully...just got a few minor fittings to be done in the kitchen...got all the staff lined up..." Pacey sounded excited and nervous at the same time.

"WOW, so its all systems go then?" Jack said.

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't have been able to do it without Doug and I never thought I would say this about him but he's been very supportive over this..."

"Yeah I gather..." Pacey looked puzzled and then Jack continued "Oh, I bumped into him earlier and I mean literally bumped into! Sent his coffee flying...! But he mentioned you and this place and he seemed pretty proud. You must be getting on better with him these days?"

"Yeah, we have come to some kind of understanding, I mean he's still the same uptight, anal re-tented sexually ambiguous annoying brother but yeah we are getting on better" Pacey said laughing.

Jack chuckled "well nice to see you haven't changed that much Pace..."

Jack said choking back the laughter. The two friends continued to banter back and forth for a little while longer, before Jack suggested they go and meet up with Jen.

Later that evening the three friends spent the evening catching up on each other's news although Jen still had one announcement left to make - As Jack and Jen were walking back to the Potter B & B after saying goodnight to Pacey, Jen decided now was the best time to tell Jack her news.

"Jack, now we are alone, there is something I want to tell you, I've wanted to tell you for a while, but was waiting for the right time." Jen said.

Jack looked confused "Okay, shoot!" "Well, I know you were wondering what happened between Pete and me….why he left me?"

"Yeah…." "Well it's because….well basically he's a coward…."

"Okay, you're gonna need to give me more than that! " Jack practically shouted.

"Okay, here goes, I'm pregnant!" Jen said rather quickly.

Jack suddenly stopped walking, mouth open…"Oh, wow, ummm, Jen, don't know what to say…." Jack spluttered. "Well, congratulations would be a start!"

Jen laughed. "Oh course, Congrats Jen, wow your gonna be a Mom!" Jack enthused while pulling Jen into a hug "and a fantastic one too…." he added.

"Awww thanks Jack" Jen muffled into Jack's shoulder. They pulled apart then Jack spoke again "that's why Pete left? What a crappy thing to do…."

"Tell me 'bout it…." Jen said glumly.

"Does Grams know?" Jack enquired. "Yeah and she's actually been really great about it, I was really scared to tell her, but I think her battle with health has mellowed her."

"So how far gone are you?" Jack asked. "14 weeks" Jen replied.

They continued to walk back to the B & B and talked more about Jen's pregnancy and Jack vowed to support her in any way he can, stating that he will always be there for her and the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A week later, Pacey was a nervous wreck as the Ice House officially opened for business. He had spent the week preparing menus, getting the kitchen finalized and training up the staff. Pacey had sent out invitations to family and friends within Capeside and had put flyers up so everyone was aware of the special event.

It was 7 O'clock, when Pacey opened the doors and was amazed by the sight before him. There were at least 50 of Capeside's residents waiting for the doors to open. "Welcome to the new and improved Ice House" He greeted them all "Please come in and celebrate with a glass of champagne!"

The crowd cheered and chatted excitedly as they all piled into The Ice House. The party was in full swing when Jack, Jen and Grams arrived.

"Pacey! This looks amazing!" Jen said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, it does it indeed" Grams said smiling and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Mrs. Ryan, Jen" Pacey grinned broadly "so glad you could make it…"

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world" Jen replied.

Doug arrived shortly after, with his and Pacey's Mom and Pacey was surprised to see also a couple of his sisters, he may have been getting on better with Doug these days but there was still some unresolved issues with the rest of this family, especially since their Father died last year.

"Pacey!" Doug shouted across the crowds to where Pacey was standing behind the bar. Pacey ran towards him and without hesitation flung his arms around his older brother. "Doug! Thanks for coming Man"

"Hey! No probs!" Doug replied as he returned Pacey's hug. "Besides I've invested in this place, had to come to the opening night and to make sure it's a success!" he joked. "See you brought Mom with you…" Pacey said as he looked in the direction of their Mother.

"Yeah, she's just as proud you know….." Doug said defending her. "Hmmm, well you show it more than she does, but the fact that she's here is a start I guess"He said as he walked over to her.

* * *

As the evening wore on, the champagne was flowing and the Capeside Community was in full conversations, like Grams with Gale Leery meeting her new boyfriend.

Doug was sitting at the bar, observing one of the proud moments of his life: Pacey playing the host, mingling with the guests and managing the staff at the same time. Jack went to the bar to find Doug sitting there with a big grin on his face staring in Pacey's direction.

"I never thought I would see you smile about something that Pacey has done!" Jack shouted over the hubbub.

Doug turned round and met Jack's eyes once again; he swallowed hard as he was taken by surprise how enticing they are.

"Me too!" was all Doug could muster, _why am I having such problems communicating with him? Doug thought to himself. He's just one of Pacey's friends? Why does this man before me take my breath away?_

"I bet!" Jack replied

"Yeah, he has done really well for himself" Doug finally managed to say after coming back from his inner thoughts.

Jack and Doug found themselves talking for most of the evening and were one of the ones left near closing time. Slowly the residents of Capeside left The Ice House, until it was just Pacey, Doug, Jen, Grams and Jack.

"Well dears" Grams said "it's time I was off to bed….I'm not getting any younger you know" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Grams, your forever young, you know that" Jen joked "but yeah I need to turn in too, I'm bushed, it's not easy you know partying when your preggers!" She said and when Pacey and Doug glared at her she realised she had forgotten to tell them her news!

"Oh yeah Jen's pregnant!" Jack said bemused.

"Wow, Jen! Congrats! How did that happen?" Pacey said as he went to hug her.

"Thanks Pace, but surely you know how babies are made right!?" Jen joked and when Pacey pulled a face she added "I will tell you about all tomorrow, right now I need to sleep!"

Grams and Jen left leaving just Pacey, Jack and Doug. Pacey said he needed to finish up in the kitchen so Doug and Jack spent the rest of the time chatting some more.

Jack was walking back to the Potter B & B, reliving the night and thinking how easy Doug was to talk to…he never really had so much of a proper conversation in the whole time he knew him but didn't think he was that easygoing from the times he has spent time with him Maybe _I have a new friend!?_ Jack said to himself as he got into bed and before long he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The weeks went by with Jack mainly hanging out either at the beach or at The Ice House with Jen, Grams, Pacey and sometimes Doug. He was enjoying the first summer in a long time where there was no boyfriend to try to please and since leaving NYU last year he has not had to worry about final exams. He qualified to be an English teacher last summer and spent the year at a school in New York but only committed to the one year. He was not sure if he wanted to stay at that school, so although he had no school to teach at next year, he was happy to be enjoying the freedom of summer.

It was one late July night Jack was at The Ice House, Jen & Grams were back at the Potter B & B as after a day out Jen was tired, as the pregnancy was really taking a toll on her and Grams needed to rest more since finishing her treatment for cancer.

Jack would spend most of his evenings at the restaurant with Pacey tendering bar. Doug was also there most evenings and the three of them used to chat until closing time. Jack was finding Doug's company enjoyable, don't know whether it's because he's older but he found Doug a lot easier going than he remembered.

The three of them would usually leave at the same time but tonight Pacey needed to stay on to do a stock take, so Jack and Doug left on their own. Jack usually ended up walking, with Doug to his car and he then would walk back to the B & B but it was raining tonight and Doug offered Jack a lift.

"Thanks for the ride Doug" Jack said as Doug pulled up outside the B & B.

"No Probs! I couldn't let you walk in this weather" Doug replied and smiled at Jack and continued "I was wondering if and why you don't have a car?"

"Well, living in New York, you don't really need one, the school I worked at and where we lived was close to walk to and I have never really needed a car, I had to sell the Saab when I moved to New York and we all came here in Gram's car" Jack explained.

"Do you have a school to go to next term?" Doug asked.

"No I don't actually have any plans right now it's kind of weird you would think I would freak out about not having somewhere to go but I'm enjoying the freedom"

"Wow, I would not like that at all! I have to know what I'm doing and where I'm going at all times, not having a routine terrifies me" Doug declared. Jack smirked as this is something he knew Pacey would tease Doug about "I know…..but I guess I'm a bit more laid back?" he joked.

"Yeah, Yeah I know, Pacey is always telling me that I need to be more laid back! The reason I ask is that I heard that there may be a post here at the High School"

"Really? Hmmm, teaching at my old school that would be weird…..don't know if I like the sound of that!" Jack replied.

"Why not? I know Pacey moans about having to come back to the town he grew up in and couldn't wait to leave and yet he is back living and working here?"

"Yeah I know, but it's different with me. Remember this is the school where I had the most prolific coming out in history and to come back as an openly gay teacher, is that really something Capeside is ready for?" said Jack.

"I don't see why not, Jack! You might be the first to take a stand!"

"I'm always the first to take a stand, that's been my whole life….I just want to be able to teach without my sexual orientation defining me."

"And who says it will?" Doug asked. "You don't know unless you try, it's just a thought and I know Pacey would appreciate to have you stay on as would I…." Doug trailed off as he realised what he had just blurted out. He suddenly went red and turned to look away from Jack.

"Eh?" Jack said open mouthed not quite sure what to make of Doug's comment. Doug without looking directly at Jack said in an almost whisper "I don't have many friends, Jack and I would like to think you as one and I would be sorry to see you leave!"

"I think of you as a friend too Doug" Jack said quietly not sure where this conversation was going. "I will definitely think about the job at the school though, thanks for the heads up" He said slightly more loudly.

Doug turned to face Jack and said softly "You're welcome Jack"

There was an air of silence as the two of them looked at each other not really sure of what to say next , until Jack broke the spell that beseeched them "Well I better go in, " He nodded in the direction of the B & B that they had been parked in front off "Goodnight Doug"

"Night" Doug replied as Jack got out of the car and walked into the B & B.

As Doug was driving home he was trying to make sense of the jumbled thoughts going round his head, what was it about Jack that made him feel like this? He was feeling most unsure and confused. He almost certain that if Jack did leave Capeside at the end of the summer that he would miss him. Doug tried to shake the thoughts out of his head as he got home and ready for bed.

Jack was lying in bed; Doug's face kept popping up and knots in his stomach appeared when he thought about leaving Capeside and Doug behind. _Oh no! _He thought…..as the realisation of his attraction to Doug came to the forefront of this mind.

_Why do I always fall for straight guys?_ Jack thought as he attempted to get Doug out of his thoughts to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next day Jack and Jen were having a picnic on the beach and Jen could sense that something was troubling Jack but also knew him well enough that he would talk when he was ready. Jen had decided she wanted to ask Jack something important so thought now was the best time.

As they lay on the sandy beach Jen turned to face Jack and said softly "Jack, I would love it if you would do the honour of being my baby's godfather?"

Jack suddenly sat up and with a huge grin said "Jen, I would love to" as he flung his arms around her "thanks for asking" He added.

"Course Jack, who else would I ask? You are a big part of my life and I'm so lucky that we have what we have and this baby will be lucky to have you in their life too!" Jen cooed.

"No, I'm the lucky one" Jack replied "and wow has being pregnant made you soppy Jen Lindley" he jokingly added.

Jen chuckled "yeah I know…and while I'm in a soppy mood, I want to let you know that I'm here for you….."

"Ok" Jack replied with a confused look on his face "Meaning what exactly?"

"…meaning that I know you well enough to know when there is something troubling you Jack…..so hit me with it!" Jen said deciding to find out what was troubling Jack.

Jack looked directly at her "wow, you're good, nothing gets passed you does it?"

"No, so come on spill…"

Jack sighed "It's nothing really….."

"Don't give me that!" Jen interrupted "it has to be something to be occupying your mind like this…"

Jack took a deep breath and slowly said "I think I'm attracted to Doug. "

"Oh, that! I never saw that coming…..! " Jen said sarcastically.

"What? Are you saying that it's obvious…?"

"Only to me, who knows you very well, I have seen the way you look at him and the way you talk about him. When did you finally realise? "

"Last night but I think he knows that I like him…"

"How come?" Jen enquired.

"Well we were talking last night and there was this weird energy between us…..he said he hoped I would stick around as we have become friends….but I don't know….."

"What you think he feels the same?" Jen asked.

"Yeah right! Jen, he's Pacey's brother, not to mention the sheriff of Capeside! No, I just mean I think he knows that I'm attracted to him and I'm not sure if he's freaked out by it as he's straight and I know that there will never be anything between us! "

"I'm sure he's not freaked out Jack…after all he has known you for years, knows your gay and still wants to be a friend…..sounds like you're the one freaking out!"

"Well yeah….its gonna make things awkward between us don't you think?" he asked.

"Only if you let it" Jen replied "I think you're thinking too much about it…..just let things develop naturally….."

"Develop into what?"

"I don't know a great friendship, a lasting one…like ours maybe!"

"He also mentioned that there is a position at the School" Jack stated.

"What here? You mean come back to live here? What about New York?"

"I love living in New York with you and Grams, you know that Jen, but I don't know if I liked working there, and if there is an opportunity to teach here then yeah, I could possibly think about moving back but then I think about you and the baby..." Jack said as he pointed to Jen's ever growing bump.

"Jack, you need to do what makes you happy. Sure I will miss you like crazy but I have Grams and this one" Jen patted her tummy "to keep me busy and knowing you're here, doing what you love will be some comfort."

"Do you think I should go for it then? I mean how modern can you get than a gay English Teacher right!?" Jack joked.

"Yes, I think you will be the best English teacher Capeside has ever had, Jack!"

Jack grinned and at that moment he decided he would enquire about the position at Capeside High School, so later that day he made an appointment to see the same Principal he had when he graduated to see about the job.

* * *

It was a week since Doug had given Jack a lift and every night since, he has had a recurring dream about Jack; his smile, his carefree attitude, his eyes…_What the hell was going on?_ Doug thought to himself when he woke up sweating for the seventh night in a row.

Doug went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, _why can't I stop thinking about Jack? _ He muttered to himself…..no one has ever gotten to him like this before. Not even a woman.

Doug tried to empty his mind of his thoughts of Jack and went back to bed, hoping he will be able to have at least ONE nights sleep.


End file.
